The Evil Inside Vermillion
by Jumanji8
Summary: A One shot Songfic. What if Fox gave up on chasing Krystal after he kicked her off of the team? This is the story of Fox and his mind. Song used and disclaimer: Vermillion - Slipknot.


The Evil inside (Vermillion)

After another night of drinking, Fox came inside his so-called home. It was a run-down cabin that had been abandoned for ages. He was wearing a torn coat, and some long and baggy pants, also torn. In one hand a bottle of liquor, in the other was just some gloves. He took a sip of his bottle and unsteadily walked to his cot. He looked like a mess.

Fox lay on his 'bed'. He keeps thinking about what had happened, what he had done to himself, what he has done to his friends, and, more importantly, what he has done to her. It has been over a year since that had happened, that mistakable incident that occurred between him and Krystal. Hell, back then, he was too cautious for everyone, Fox wasn't looking out for himself. Now he has no friends, no job, and no love.

Even if he was to see her, she wouldn't recognize him. He had left himself gone. Gained a couple of pounds, lost his famous arwing skills, lost his own charisma, and had forgotten the meaning of love. The brown vulpine is a wreck. _Why did I do this? _He thought. _I should have kept her. I should have known. What the fuck is wrong with me? No job, basically homeless, no friends, no one. _

Fox is alone. He let Krystal slip through his grip and she joined with that Panther. _Fuckin, Starwolf. _Fox tightened his grips as a tear fell down his eye. It was his fault after all. He let the young vixen go; he let her joined up with Panther. _Entirely my fault_. He thought. _Saved the fuckin' galaxy and this is the thanks I get? _

He was still laying his bed, drinking his booze to try to numb his pain; it did not help. No matter how much he drinks, it kept getting worse and worse. He just didn't know it yet._ Just one more sip, _he thought to himself. Sure enough he took a sip of the alcohol. Again, the picture of the vixen appeared in his mind. _I hate this, _he thought. _I live in a shack, all of my valuables were just this booze, the gun under my bed, and my clothes, and I am a loner, what had happened? _He was too drunk to figure out this simple riddle. Krystal had left him in heartbreak. _Just one more sip…_

The vulpine pointed the bottle upward and the opening to his mouth as the liquor went into his mouth; killing it. After one massive gulp, he sees everything spinning until he rolled from the bed onto the floor. The next thing he sees is the light fading into darkness.

XXXX

The vulpine opened his eyes. He sees a vast darkness all around him. He looked to his left and saw nothing. He looks to his right, also nothing. Then, he got up and spun around, just black everywhere. _Where am I?_ Then, it hit him. If he could think about what had happened before he took that one last sip…

"I'm dreaming." He said plainly.

**She seems dressed in all the rings**

**Of past fatalities**

**So fragile yet so devious**

**She continues to see it**

"Yes, you are." A voice spoke. It had startled Fox. "But not for long." Quickly the vulpine spun around to see who or what had spoken to him. There was nothing, just an empty void.

"Who are you?" He asked curiously, and a bit frantic.

"I'll let you determine that for yourself." Again, he spun around, nothing.

"Show yourself!" Fox exclaimed. He was paranoid about this situation. He knows that it was his mind, playing tricks on him. It had all started after he broke up with his fated love. He hated this, he hated everything about this.

**Climatic hands that press**

**Her temples and my chest**

**Enter the night that she came home**

**Forever**

"Fox…Why did you leave me?" The voice changed. It was not a natural voice, like regular people spoke. It had a native tongue. It sounded too familiar…Could it be…

"K-Krystal?"

**Oh! (She's the only one who makes me sad!)**

"Why, Fox? Why would you do this to me?" Krystal asked. Fox kneeled down, tearing up. He loved and hated that voice. It made his heart both become it and shun it at the same time.

"Krystal! I am so sorry! I was stupid, a kook," Tears flowed from his eyes as his went on, " Damn, I want you to come back to me!"

"…It's too late." The voice changed back to its original form. "You couldn't stop Krystal."

Fox was stunned, he had just heard Krystal's voice then it switched. "Who, the fuck, are you?"

**She is everything and more**

**A solemn hypnotic**

**My Dahlia bathed in possession**

**She continues to see**

**I get nervous, perverse, when I see her it's worse**

**But the stress is astounding**

**It's now or never she's coming home**

"It's too late. You had let Krystal go; you had your chance to live great. Now you are in so much depression, that you want to kill yourself." A black figure appeared behind Fox. He clenched his fists and took a swift haymaker to the side of Fox's head. Fox didn't have enough time to react. He flopped to his side when the figure made its way towards him. Fox pushed himself halfway up, with the shin of his legs still on the floor. The figure then got him on a headlock. Fox tried to fight it, but it was too overwhelming for him. He was laying there hopeless with the figure hanging onto his neck. He cannot get any oxygen to his lungs.

**Forever!**

Suddenly, the figure let go of him and disappeared into the darkness. Fox grabbed his throat and gasped for air. It took him a while for him to regain his composure taking in breath after breath. His heart rate went from a hard pounding to a slow beat. Then, he got up. He looked behind him and around. Nothing again. Then, he had heard someone crying, a high-pitched whimper. _Who is it?_ He thought.

At that moment, he looked to his right. He sees a girl there. A vixen was on her knees, turning away from him, and bawling her eyes out. Fox went closer to the vixen. She had blue fur, and a staff; so that means one thing. _I-It's her. _Fox started tearing up. He hated to see her like this.

**Oh! (She's the only one that makes me sad!)**

The brown vulpine finally ran towards her. He can still see the beauty in her, even though it was her back. He did not want anything if she is by his side again. _Fuck, I won't mess up again._ He was in front of her right now. Fox knelt down to the crying vixen.

Krystal looked up, "What do you want?" Her voice was bitter and trembling. Fox didn't say anything, he didn't want to. He stared at her big, sapphire eyes.

**Hard to say what caught my attention**

**Fixed and crazy, aphid attraction**

**Carve a name to my face, to recognize**

**Such a pheromone cult, to terrorize**

Fox gave her a hug. He was straight up crying right now. He hadn't seen her in a long time. Ever since that fateful moment in their lives, he had been crazy about her. Wanting to meet her, talk to her; it was all he could think about.

**And I won't let this build up inside of me,**

**And I won't let this build up inside of me.**

**And I won't let this build up inside of me,**

**And I won't let this build up inside of me!**

Krystal stopped crying. She had let Fox hug her and now she was done. She put on an evil smile and suddenly changed figure. Fox stared and saw the black figure appeared again.

**Yeah!**

The black figure formed a blade in his hand and stabbed Fox in the stomach. Fox yelped and fell back. The black figure again disappeared, and Fox was lying backwards wincing in pain. The blade disappeared and left Fox with a wound in his abdomen. The cut was gashing out blood. He put pressure onto his cut, and started to gasp for some air.

**I am a slave and I am a master.**

**No restraints and unchecked collectors**

The black figure appeared over Fox and changed its form again. It formed Krystal and spoke to him,

"**I exist through my need, to self oblige"**

Fox replied back, with a whisper,

"Do it..."

**She is something in me that I despise.**

She stared at Fox bitterly, and then grabbed his gun from his holster. Fox didn't bother to fight anymore. He was about to die. He wanted to die. It sounded more peaceful to him than living in this world full of hate and anger towards him.

**I won't let this build up inside of me,**

**I won't let this build up inside of me.**

He accepted death. He welcomes death. Krystal charged up her gun, and pointed at Fox's head.

**I won't let this build up inside of me**

**I won't let this build up inside of me.**

Krystal then let go of the trigger and disappeared. Fox laid there until his time was up. He then closed his eyes.

XXXX

Fox opened his eyes. He laid on the floor in agony. He sees the light from out the window. _Fuckin' headache _he thought.

**I won't let this build up inside of me.**

**I won't let this build up inside of me. **

**I won't let this build up inside of me,**

**I won't let this build up inside of me.**

_Fuckin drea,m _He remembered the nightmare_, fucking memories, _"Fuck everything!" he yelled. "I fucking hate this! I want out. I don't deserve this! Krystal! Why did I deserve this?" He grabbed his head. He started trembling. He was becoming more insane be the second.

Fox suddenly thought of the 'easy way out'. _Suicide, _He shuddered at the thought. He tears up when he thought of this plan. But it was the easy way out. He looked to his right and saw a box and grabbed it with his hand. His hand trembled at the box, what was inside the box really scared him. He looked inside to see his pistol loaded.

"I don't deserve this!" yelled Fox. He charged up his pistol, he doesn't want to pull the trigger just yet. He does not want to die, but there was no other path for him anymore.

**She isn't real! I can't make her real!**

**She isn't real! I can't make her real!**

The tears from his eyes flowing from his cheeks; Fox has often thought of how he was going to die. He thought it was to save the world again and die peacefully, with his love. No, now death is staring him in his face, waiting for him to pull the trigger so it can suck Fox's life away up to the unknown. He was going to die with no money, drunk, and forever alone.

**She isn't real. I can't make her real.**

Then he thought about what she was thinking, maybe she is looking for him as he was for her. Maybe she is doing the same thing that Fox is doing, putting a gun to her head screaming that Fox isn't with her.

**She isn't real. I can't make her real.**

Fox let go of the trigger. The extreme charge of the blast that was loaded into the pistol subsided. _I will find her, _thought Fox. _I need the money though. It will take time, but I will find her._

Fox got his pistol, put it in his coat jacket, and left his shack. _What job can I do? I am a gunman. I can only point and shoot. I have to practice my old skills of flying, but I can manage. I will find her._

So his search begins...


End file.
